Death's lover
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: Annan is an agent sent to hellsing on loan from another organization similar to hellsings own. for years shes believed she's the only one in the world like her...so how will she handle alucard?
1. I have arrived

The click of heels echoing down the halls was all that announced her arrival. The solid hit of each step brought trepidation to the minds of the men who had been sent to dispose of her. The security cameras showed a pale dark haired girl with pitch sunglasses on walking calmly down the halls in a black trench buttoned to the waist and knee high combat boots with obvious steel caps on the toes. In her black gloved hand she held what looked to be a knife on a rope of steel wire. On her back was a sword ready for the drawing. She was also wearing headphones her head bobbing in time with whatever she was listening to. She looked up into the camera and gave a smirk mouthing her words slowly enough to be read.

"I'm coming for you," she whispered. With those words she let out a length of the steel cable and started swinging it in a steady rhythm. Panicked the captain gave the go command and sent his men after her. It was only when the first one reached her, did he realize that everything they had said about this girl was true. Even down to her combat style looking like dancing. She ducked parried and dodged like it was choreographed and his men forgot the steps. She whipped that blade around like an extension of her self. She ended the unit in the same amount of time it took for her song to end and walked away with out a drop of blood on her. She was swaying as she walked along her dripping knife swinging in a lazy pattern in front of her.

Any one he sent out to meet her was met with the sharp end of her chain blade. She never even got a scratch as she made her way to his office smiling the whole way. She vanished from view on the cameras only for him to hear her knocking politely o his door. Bracing himself , he drew his gun and aimed for the door. When she kicked it in he fired one round right into her face. She fell back bending at her knees and catching herself on her hands. She gave a bright laugh and stood back up. The whole in her head was closing up and the bullet fell from the wound and clinked against the floor.

" Congratulations, you and your men fail the exercise," she said in a bright cheery voice.

" Damn it Annan, I told you to go easy on them," an irate voice yelled over the intercom.

" Sorry sir but any truly powerful demon would waltz through here much like I did, though probably not distracted by music," Annan laughed. The captain sighed as his men lifted themselves up off the floor minor cuts and bruising covering every one of them.

" You were distracted," the captain said turning back to the girl having just heard her response.

" Yep, Disco Pogo is my favorite. So much energy in one little song," she giggled, " don't worry I was ordered not to seriously injure your men, so they only have a few minor cuts and bruises."

" At least you followed that order," the voice said again , this time from behind her. She turned and was face to face with the head of the organization himself, Sesshomaru Taisho. The tall silver haired demon was glaring down at her with hard golden eyes.

" Why can't you be more like your sister, Annan," he asked, with a put upon sigh.

" Because Kagome is the very essence of purity and life and I , I am all that is darkness and death," she said in a snarky tone, " I'm basicly you with less restraint and black hair."

" Just go and prepare for your trip to England. A family that has long been aligned with the Taisho line has called for aid. What they need you for I don't know, but what ever it is its serious," Sesshomaru said with command in his voice. She nodded and ran off into the manor.

" Captain up the training schedule and focus on taking down a target with powers similar to Annan's. She is the apex of her kind, there is only one other like her in the world, but if you can beat her you can beat any that claim to be like her," Sesshomaru said. The captain nodded and rushed off to tell his men of the change. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and looked into the night sky.

" I hope you can handle her Integra, she needs this as much as he does," Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

Annan was packing at lightning speed excited to leave the only place she'd ever known. She'd appeared at the Higurashi shrine in the dead of night the same night her sister had been born. Her grandfather had found her and brought her into their family. The girls had been raised as twins for the entirety of their childhood until their fifteenth birthday. Kagome had fallen down the well and awakened her pure powers that day, and that night Annan had begun to change. By the time Kagome had come back, Annan had become a whole different person. Her ice blue eyes turned dark scarlet and her teeth had sharpened. Afraid she'd locked herself into her room and stayed their until Kagome accidentally blasted open the door. The burst of purity had burned her like fire and Kagome had recoiled at how dark her sisters aura had become. At dinner that night their mother had sat them down and explained every thing. It changed nothing between them, but it sparked in Annan a driving curiosity to find out if their were more like her in the world. When Kagome had left next, Annan went with her only to discover even the demons her sister met had never heard of another like her. Depressed she had accepted she was the only one like her in all of japan. She stayed in the past to help her sister recover the jewel and had drained Naraku dry the first time he showed himself. It was luck really, the hanyou went wandering to gather more demons at the same time that Annan was dying from a thirst she didn't know how to quench. When she came across him he smelled disgusting but his heart beat promised to slake her thirst and she simply followed her instincts. Gathering the jewel was simple after that, Kagome even fell for the full demon brother of her hanyou friend and was now his mate.

" Kagome, you better take good care of everybody until I get back," she said to a picture of the two of them together.

" I promise but I have something awesome to tell you," a soprano voice said behind her. Anna turned and looked at her sister impatiently.

" the people you're going to help, I think one of them may be like you," Kagome said. Annan squealed and rushed her sister into a bone crushing hug.

" Don't you worry Kagome , I'll be back and bugging your mate before you have time to miss me to badly," Annan said as she rushed past her towards the waiting Mercedes. Kagome watched her sister rush off towards her own adventure and gave a quiet sigh. It had been a long time since Annan had been so excited about anything in their life. Annan was a hyper girl and the quiet life they had been living was leading her to boredom and depression. She waved bye to her best friend in the whole world and shed a single tear.

" I don't think you'll be back as soon as you think Annan. Please be safe, and don't get your hopes up to high," she whispered.

" Do not worry so mate. Should she truly need us the family bond I completed with her will tell me and we can be at her side in an instant," Sesshomaru said trying to comfort his dear Kagome.

" I know Sessh, but we've always been together, through everything, and now she's leaving to do something dangerous and I won't be there to help her at all," she said turning back to the doors and walking inside. Sesshomaru just looked to his wife and said a small prayer for Annan to be safe.

Annan was sitting on the plane, her window shade drawn and a glass of grape juice in hand. She was wearing a crimson tank top with slim straps on her shoulders and black short shorts that ended at mid thigh. Her hair was pulled up in a high tail and her sunglasses rested low on her nose revealing the burning red of her eyes. Her long trench coat was sitting in the chair next to her a firm barrier between her and the stewardess who kept throwing contempt filled glances her way. Annan didn't hold against her after all she hadn't aged a day past twenty. She looked good with a lithe muscular build and admittedly large breasts. She was effortlessly what models starved and died for. She flashed the man staring at her from across the isle and fanged smirk and smelled the fear and lust permeate his scent. She gave a small laugh and downed the juice in her hand enjoying the freedom to intimidate people again.

The flight was rather uneventful, though every passenger on the plane grew more and more nervous with out explanation as she let her dark aura fill the plane. She didn't do anything else though, she knew that Sesshomaru would get wind of everything she did while in London so she couldn't go to wild, but she could still have a little fun. The plane landed with a bunch of silently panicking passengers quickly exiting the plane glad to finally be off the cursed thing. Annan walked slowly behind them stepping in time with the music playing in her ears. She entered the airport and was looking for her name when she spotted an older gentleman with her rank on a white card. With an exasperated sigh she walked to the man and held out her hand.

" That good sir would be me. Well my ranking in Sesshomaru's private organization. My name is Annan Brimm, at your service until such time as your need of me is done," She said as he shook her hand.

" I am Walter C. Dornez, butler of the Hellsing estate. We are grateful that Sesshomaru agreed to help us in our time of need," the older man said.

" I think he was just happy to be rid of me for a while. I run the training of his soldiers and they are ALWAYS complaining about how I train them," she said with a laugh. Walter gave a small chuckle, but had to wonder just what kind of training did she put her men through.

" So Annan is a decidedly English name for a Japanese girl," he commented trying to make conversation with the girl, " you don't look much older then twenty either."

" Annan Brimm was them name inscribed on the bracelet my adoptive family found with me when I was left on their doorstep. And I'm twenty one." she answered kindly, deciding to remove the five hundred from her age. She and Kagome had been stuck in the past when the jewel had been destroyed. They only had a month to wait before they could go home to their mother again.

" Well lets get going. The Master is expecting you, and I have dinner to prepare. Don't worry Sesshomaru already explained your dietary habits to me and the master, I'll have something ready for you," Walter said with a glance to his watch. She nodded and grabbed her canvas bag from the luggage table and they were off.

At Hellsing manor things were a bit hectic. The staff were busy putting the finishing touches on the house ready to impress their guest, the soldiers were getting into their dress uniforms and the leader of Hellsing herself was sitting in her office talking with her two vampires.

" Alright, we have a guest who is probably already on her way here. Seras you will show her around, introduce her to the men and show her to her room. Its the one next to yours. Alucard, you are not, and I repeat NOT, allowed to fight, terrorize, embarrass harass or otherwise torment this guest. We are luck she even agreed to come let alone that her employer allowed her to. She is to be treated with the up most respect. And to try to understand the shock she will feel at meeting you both. Her employer told me that she has believed she's the only one of her kind since she awakened to her true form," Integra said seriously.

" Do we get a name along with these rules," Alucard asked in a mocking tone.

" Her name is Annan Brimm, she is very important to a family that could crush ours, so play nice," Integra said, stressing over how this girl would fair with Alucard around.

" Sir , Walter and the guest have arrived. Shall I send them up to your office," a guard asked over the intercom.

" Yes Martin send them up," She answered. The three in the office turned towards the door and waited for the guest to arrive.

Annan was looking everywhere around her as they walked to the Hellsing leader's office. Her eyes were wide and she grew more excited every minute. This place was huge and she could scent so many people inside the grounds. She was like a kid in a candy store. She never got to meet new people at home unless they were joining Sesshomaru's private army and those people were always scared to death of her. She could only get so much enjoyment out of talking to people who were shaking in their boots after all.

" This is Sir Hellsing's office, if you would excuse me I must start dinner," Walter said.

" Sure, you have duties just like every one else, who am I to stand in your way," she said waving him on. He chuckled and walked away. Annan grinned and knocked on the door waiting for an enter. If this person was like Sesshomaru she was going to have so much fun here.

" Enter," heard from the other side of the door. She pushed the doors open wide with her powers and stepped though looking every inch a hard faced bad ass. Eyes covered and face set into a stone poker face. The three in the room just looked her over and she could feel their nervousness growing.

" You needed me," she asked in a flat monotone. She watched the silver haired woman behind the desk gulp and felt the blonde one shaking under the weight of her aura. When she saw the terror building in their eyes she lost all control. She burst out laughing and felt to her knees unable to breathe. Alucard just looked at the girl, hiding his shock. Another Midian, born and not made. She was something he thought he'd never see again. Integra and Seras visibly relaxed as the girl laughed loud enough to wake the dead.

' Oh gods, your faces! You should have seen yourselves, oh that was priceless," she gasped in between giggles. Gathering her wits she stood and shook herself out. Still smiling widely she gave a small bow.

" My name is Annan Brimm, it is a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about that but I rarely get to meet new people, I couldn't help myself," she apologized.

" It's alright dear. I understand the need for a good laugh every now and then. I am Integra Hellsing, this is my organization. I am glad Sesshomaru let you come to us," Integra said smilingly lightly.

" So who is tall dark and menacing, and small blonde and quivering," Annan asked plopping herself into one of the fluffy chairs before Integra's desk. The Hellsing gave a small chuckle and motioned them forward. The little blonde was the first to speak.

" I'm Seras Victoria, soldier of Hellsing," she said. Annan just lowered her glasses and looked the girl in the eye.

" You forgot Vampire and some how bound to talk dark and crazy over there," she said smirking.

" My name is Alucard you know," he huffed amused, " and she is my fledgeling."

" Well now, Alucard... wait isn't that just Dracula backwards? Holy shit you're Dracula," Annan said amazed. She stared up at him with excited scarlet eyes and bowed deeply at his presence. Every one in the room was shocked that she'd picked up on it that soon. Alucard looked down at the bowing Midian and pulled her up from her bow.

" Tell me girl, how did you even come to exist," he asked.

" Not a clue, reached my 15th birthday and started changing. Two days later I was this. I grew until my twentieth birthday and haven't changed a bit since. Except for gaining new powers," she said, reverence clear in her voice. He just looked at her and grinned evilly.

" want to test your strength against another of your own kind," he offered. He watched as her eyes darkened to an almost black color and she smirked while nodding her head furiously.

" please don't kill our guest Alucard. First blood nothing else," Integra said with a sigh. He nodded and dragged the girl off to the training grounds. She ran beside him easily keeping up with gait.

When they reached the battle field, she was greeted with the sight of men in full dress and standing in formation.

" Hey Captain get your men off my field. I need it," Alucard yelled.

" No can do , we are waiting to meet Sir's guest," the leader said.

" Well here I am now get your mortal asses off the battlefield. I have been wanting this fight since I learned what I could do," Annan said. The men all looked at her and laughed.

" I'm sorry but there is no ay you are Sir Integra's guest," the older captain said to her. With a groan she pulled her blade and had it at his throat in one perfect spin.

" Just get your guys off the field sir, and I won't have to tell Integra a word of this. The man gulped and gave the order to await inside the barricade. The two vampires stepped on to the field and turned to face one another.

" quite the fancy foot work there," Alucard complemented. She grinned and nodded as she turned her music on and placed skull shaped ear buds in her ears. She sheathed her sword and pulled her chain blade from the shadows. Her grin widened when the familiar sound of German lyrics entered her ears. She began to lazily swing her weapon as Alucard loaded his guns. When he stood and pointed them at her she blinked and felt her body tense up to move. He fired the first shot and it came at her in slow motion ready for it she bent back at the knees and let it sail over her head. Eager to how off her moves she stood straight and literally danced around his bullets always increasing the momentum of her sharp weapon until she was close enough to use it. After she reached that point she was a blur of motion. He felt the knife slice him deeply several times as he tried to get a lock on where she as going to be next. Just as he figured out her pattern and fired a bullet into her head, her foot worked switched up and she was using the knife like a spear. The fight kept on like this for an hour before he landed a bullet in her brain, his victory was not worth much as she had gotten her knife in his throat, where he quickly realized it was blessed.

" Huh, a tie. I admit I was not expecting that," Integra said from behind them as they pulled themselves up from their places n the ground. The two stood and shook hands.

" I think we're going to get along just fine," Alucard said.

" Wow master, she kept up with you even though she was distracted by her music," Seras said amazed.

" She wasn't distracted Seras, that's how she fights. Her steps are perfectly in time with whatever she's listening to. It actually took me a moment to figure out what was up with the was she was moving. It's very clever actually," Alucard explained.

" I can do that without the music you know, I just love music it slows everything in my head down," Annan said with a laugh. Her obsidian hair fluttering in waves with each shake of her body. The tie had been lost in the rapidness of her dodges.

" Well now that that's over how about we introduce you to the men and get you set up for the night, its getting dark," Integra said. Annan gave a nod and followed the young heir to the barricade . The men just stared at the young girl with shock and fear.

" Men, this is Annan Brimm, she has come here from Japan to help us with our little freak problem. Show her every respect," Integra said. The men lined up in their previous formation and saluted her. The four of them went through the back door into the basement of the house and lead Annan to her room. The young Midian summoned her bag from the front hall where she'd left it and set up her things. She was just finishing brushing her hair when she heard an explosion upstairs. Quickly she changed into her battle gear and grabbed her sword. She decided to phase through the walls to were she could feel Walter.

" Hey old man, need a hand," she asked, her great sword gleaming on her shoulder. The blade looked like glass to him but something in his gut told him it wasn't.

" What do ya think you can do bitch. That blade is fucking glass," the man across from Walter said. Her blood boiled the instant she heard the word bitch leave his lips.

" What did you just say to me, half-breed," she hissed fire in her eyes as she lowered the sword to point at his nose.

" I asked you what you think you could do against me, Jan Valentine," hes said with a smirk, " Bitch." She grinned her most sadistic grin and pushed the sword a little closer.

" Yeah that's what I thought you said, half-breed. And now, now I must break you. Break you right in half like the worthless little boy you are," she hissed and vanished from their sight only to reappear with her sword buried into Jan's neck.

" This is what I can do you pathetic little fuck, now tell me, where is big brother," she said sweetly as she bit into his neck. She saw the whole plan in her head as she drained the wanna be. When she let go and pushed her sword the rest of the way through his body fell to the ground and caught fire. Annan just walked on down the hall killing ghouls left and right laughing brightly the whole time. She found the door that Luke, as she'd learned his name was, went through and stood at the very last landing watching the whole conversation with Alucard. She couldn't help but laugh a little louder when he finished his rant about how much more amazing he was than Alucard.

" W-Who are you," Luke stuttered not expecting their to be a second person. She just sat down and put her sword to the side, still laughing at the blonde male.

" N-Never mind giggle me. Y-You should chuckle worry about him," she managed to get out. Alucard just gave her a funny look and pulled a gun.

" Are you going to keep laughing like that the whole fight," Alucard asked the girl.

" Only of he keeps insisting he's better than you," she said through her giggles.

" But I am, I was hand crafted to kill him," Luke said drawing his own gun. That only brought her laughter back to its original volume and had her clutching his sides. Alucard was watching and beginning to grow a fondness for the girl. She was some one he could get along with very easily, not to mention she was rather beautiful. He smirked and joined in her laughter, even as he murdered Luke Valentine slowly.

When the blonde tried to climb up the stairs to escape she stood and walked down the few stairs to him and patted him on the head.

" Take heart, you put up more of a fight than your brother did," she said smiling. Luke looked at her in fear.

" What have you done to Jan," he asked.

" What any real vampire does best, I ate him drank every last drop of his blood and severed him head from his shoulders," she chirped. Luke looked at her in horror as Alucard set the dogs on him.

Alucard looked up from his handy work and looked Annan in the eye.

" You know what kid, I think we could be great together," he said. She gave him a smirk and raised a brow.

" Do you now? Think you can take on a clan of demons and priestesses for the right to mate me? I doubt you are up to the challenge to court one such as myself any way," she said as she walked away , a little extra sway in her hips as she climbed the stairs. Alucard just looked at her retreating figure and put a hand to his chest. His long dead heart was acting funny and he had this strange feeling building up in him.

" I think I'm in love," he whispered, his grin growing wider. She challenged him and damn was he going to accept it. She just through him for one loop after another and he loved it.

Annan walked confidently upstairs, hoping he'd gotten her hint. She didn't love him now but she knew she would if given the chance. So she engaged the courting rights by challenging her chosen male to something, in this case challenging him to courting her at all. Now if he understood that was a different question. Sword at the ready she made her way up the stairs only to find Seras in a rage. With an aggravated sigh she knocked the blondes lights out and tied her down.

" She is not going to like that in the morning," she muttered as she dispatched the remaining ghouls. Integra exited her office to find her guest covered in blood with a sword in her hand.

" Annan are you harmed,"she asked, shocked by the amount of red covering the girl.

" Not a single drop of it is mine Integra, you must have more faith in me," Anna said, arrogant tone smothering them all.

" That one," she said pointing to Seras, " needs blood, badly. I need food a shower and a nap. Alucard needs to clean his damned room and all of us need to sit down and have a nice long chat about what the fuck is going on here. And get rid of the old men, they remind me of Sesshomaru's human advisers, makes me wanna hit them." the onyx haired girl turned and walked back don to her room grumbling about ghouls that explode blood when they die, and prepared yet another shower. She sighed as she stripped out of her bloody clothes and into the steaming water. Bathing didn't take her long, she was in and out in two minutes, in her pajamas in the next. She was still brushing her hair when Walter came in bringing her two bags of medical blood.

" Here you are miss Annan, Seras denied hers once again, so I thought you might like to have it," the kind old butler said.

" She refused? Walter bring me that fledgeling right now I'll be waiting for her right here," Annan said with a small growl. Walter nodded and stepped next door to retrieve Seras. He was back in no time Seras following behind him meekly.

" Here she is miss," he said.

" Thank you Walter, sorry I growled at you," she said. He nodded and shut the door behind Seras.

" Seras Victoria, have a seat," Annan said in her no nonsense voice. Seras jumped lightly and sat quickly in the provided chair.

" I hear that you refuse to drink, care to tell me why," she said in a stern tone.

" well I , I don't want to lose whats left of my humanity," Seras said in a chastened tone.

" Do I look like I'm any less human to you? If that's all it is , get over your self. Humanity is not in what you eat, it's in who you are. How you think and deal with others is what makes you human not the stuff that keeps you alive. I get it , when I first awakened I didn't want to either, but not doing so almost killed every human and demon I cared about. I was out in the woods with my sister and her friends, we were camping and I hadn't had even my first drop of blood. Every one I cared most about began to look like a three course meal and desperate not to hurt them I ran from them. In the woods I came across a half demon I didn't recognize an in thirty seconds I had every drop of blood in his body gone. As I was licking him off my fingers it dawned on me just how close I had been to slaughtering my best friends in the entire world. When that guilt hit me I swore that I would never let myself get that thirsty again. Tonight you killed every one you worked with, yes they were ghouls , but you still killed them because you were thirsty. To thirsty to even recognize that their blood was putrid. You almost killed Integra and Walter to. Do you want that to happen again," Annan ranted.

" No," Seras said quietly.

" Then drink like a good vampire and never let yourself get that far again! It was stupid to do the first time but if I catch you at it again I will force the blood down your throat like an infant," Annan said throwing the girl a blood pack. Seras got up to leave but Annan forced her back down.

" I want to see you drink it. All of it," she barked. Seras gave a whimper and bit into the bag draining it of the red liquid in rapid succession.

" Good, now every day of my stay here we are going to eat together, and you will finish every meal , do you understand me," Annan said.

" Yes ma'am," Seras said, a grudging respect in her tone.

" Great, now we can get to the more friendly side of this meeting. Wanna brush my hair," Annan asked, her previous authoritative tone gone. Seras just blinked and accepted the brush while Annan sucked down her own meal. Seras thought over everything Annan had said while she was brushing the girls hair. She came to the startling conclusion that she was right. What she ate didn't make her human, what she did with her life determined that, and she had been living like a mouse in a house full of cats. The two girls spent the night talking about every subject that crossed their minds, trying not to think of the men who had fallen that night. They kept the darkness at bay with happy chatter and bright music. When they finally laid down for sleep, they left a candle lit and music playing.

When Walter found them in the evening they were cuddled together, hands clasped. Seras had tears on her face but Annan seemed dead to everything. Gently he shook them awake and motioned them to the table. Seras looked at him with guilt in her eyes and sat at the table and drank her meal with no trouble. Annan ignored the blood in order to dress herself, uncaring of Walter's presence. She dressed in her usual outfit and donned her glasses.

" Miss are you alright," he asked the young vampire.

" I'm just fine Walter, could you tell me when Alucard wakes," she asked a bright smile one her face. Walter nodded and left the room.

" So whats really up," Seras asked.

" I haven't shared a bed with anyone since my sister found her mate, I just realized how much I miss doing that with her. Her mate is very affectionate with her but that comes with a price. If she were to share a bed with me, his instincts would tell him he'd done something wrong. I may not always get along with Sesshomaru but I wouldn't wish that on him," Annan said. Seras just gave a small nod. She didn't really understand any of it but she knew it was something that bugged her new friend. Annan gave a small sigh and left the room headed upstairs ready to get her day started.

She was met with Integra getting the ninth degree by a bunch of old men who hadn't done any of the things they had said she should've done. She felt a tick forming in her eye and pinched the bridge of her nose. Giving a small huff she cleared her throat and leveled a glare on the entire room.

" While we are bitching about people not doing things, tell me , what exactly did you do to stop any of this," she growled out, " I don't remember any of you bringing anything to the fight, in fact in my memory you were all begging Sir to do something. And she did. She lost every one of her men trying to protect your old asses."

" Why you insolent little whelp," one of the gray haired men said, drawing a pistol and aiming it at her.

" I wouldn't be doing that. See I have permission from MY boss to retaliate in kind to any attacks on my person. Also I have a very curious Tattoo. See if my heart rate gets to low or to high in a sudden burst, it sends a message to my boss. If he gets it; he, his wife, and their own private army show up here in London and destroy everything until they find me. Don't want that now do we," She said in a sarcastic voice. The men just gulped and hurried to their cars dropping the subject all together, ready to be away from the mysterious guest of Hellsing.

Annan just smirked as they left a bit to fast , betraying the fear they felt. She turned to Integra and nodded, walking towards the door.

" Annan, was what you said true," Integra asked. Annan faced her and nodded.

" Yes, though not exactly as I said. The parameters for my high and low are way outside what a normal bullet of almost any kind can do. Also if any thing physically happens to the mark it sends the signal no matter what my heart rate is. I do have permission to retaliate but I am forbidden to kill unless it's necessary," she said, explaining how her bond with Sesshomaru worked.

" Why did you step in," Integra asked.

" They were giving you shit when they hadn't done anything to help the situation at all. I did the same thing for Sesshomaru when his advisers did that shit. They won't come within ten feet of me unless Sesshomaru is with them. They haven't had the balls to lecture him again," Annan answered. Integra just gave the girl a smile and turned to go back to her office.

" I'm finishing a contract with some new soldiers, that's why the knights were here, they hand picked a mercenary group for me until some soldiers come up for service," Integra said. Annan laughed and made her way out the front door.

" When do the victims arrive," she asked.

" In three days," was Integra's reply.

Alucard woke to the voice of Walter announcing his entrance.

" Morning Walter," the groggy vampire mumbled.

" Good evening Alucard, I have your meal," Walter said back, " and a present."

Alucard instantly perked up, a present usually meant a new weapon. In a flash he had drained the blood from the bag and dressed himself. He was eying the black case in Walter's hand like a kid on Christmas morning. The butler chuckled to himself and set the case on the table and opened it for Alucard. Inside was a pitch colored hand gun with the name Jackal engraved in the side.

" A new an improved version of the Casual that you already have. This one shoots bigger rounds but is relatively the same," Walter said. He went into more detail about the ammo and was just finishing when they heard excited squeals down the hall. Curious they went to investigate and found Annan and Seras with shining new weapons in their hands. The squeals had come from Seras who was purring over her new gun. It looked like a mini cannon to Annan but hey a girl likes what she likes. Annan was currently swinging her new long sword about in a well practiced manner. She loved the balance and weight, but it couldn't beat the blade she already had.

" I lover the sword Walter but you really shouldn't have," She said sheathing the blade.

" Well this blade is plated in silver from a Manchester cross, it will be more effective against the enemies you'll face here," Walter said confused.

" Actually, my sword is plenty against ANY foe. It has a secondary form," she said pulling her blade from the shadows.

" Boys this is Doukatsu, he was a gift from my brother in law, hand forged by the greatest sword smith ever to grace the face of this earth, especially for my hand," she said showing them the gleaming adamant sword. With little effort she forced her aura into the blade and watched the blade change. It turned pitch black and grew a foot in length, crimson spikes formed around the guard and on the pommel. As she pointed it down to the ground a strange green liquid dripped off the end.

" This is Doukatsu's second form. Every inch of this blade is covered in Sesshomaru's poison, which there is no cure for. The spikes are razor sharp and the jewel in the pommel collects the soul of who ever I kill and adds it to my collection. I have only had to use this form tree times since I received it, I hope I don't have to use it more often," she said pulling her power back and sending her favored sword to the shadows,

" However, I think it will be safer for every one if I use the sword Walter procured for me. Doukatsu makes no distinctions between friend and foe. All who taste it's edge, die. The end."

every one in the room gulped, except Alucard who was amazed she had such a weapon. She was the most surprising creature, a blessed chain blade and a demonic sword. Just who did this girl know to have such things.

" Who are you , really," Seras asked. Annan looked at them all and decided they could be trusted with the information, at least the basics.

" I am Annan Brimm. Sister of Kagome Higurashi-Taisho mate of Sesshomaru Taisho. I am commander over Sesshomaru's private army, The House of the Prussian Moon," she said snapping to attention and bowing to her friends.

" I have heard the name Taisho before, but for you to know one you'd have to be way older than you look," Alucard said.

" I am five hundred and twenty one years old," she said with a smirk.

Walter ans Seras both gave the girl skeptical looks, there was just no way she was that old. Annan gave a sigh and turned to Alucard.

" Are they really so amazed? You have to be what like seven hundred," she said to the older vampire.

" Eight hundred, but you were close," the vampire said with a chuckle.

" Looking good for such an old man," she teased. Walter and Seras watched the two and shrugged before leaving the room, Walter informing Seras and Alucard of the soldiers arrival on Friday.

The days passed by in a blur, being spent trying to repair the damage from the attack. Annan watched over Integra with Alucard as Walter and Seras did their best to direct the men and prepare the barracks for the new men. Integra was looking over the papers for the new soldiers and any files Annan could find on the information she'd gleaned from Jan. All they had learned so far is that the group that had sent the two brothers was called Millennium and may or may not be Nazis. Annan was certain they were and Integra was insisting that it couldn't be them. Aside from that information little could be found about the organization and Annan continued to watch over Hellsing.

On the morning of Friday however everything stopped as they awaited the arrival of the group known as the Wild Geese. Integra had ordered Alucard to stay down stairs as Seras was going to be their introduction to vampires. The older vampire was probably pouting at the moment. She and Seras heard the march of feet coming up the hall and settled themselves comfortably in the room where they would meet.

Annan's first impression of the Wild Geese was that they were all going to die. They didn't even move like soldiers, their guard was completely down. The only one who even seemed like he knew what he was doing was the leader, and she knew even Sesshomaru's newborn could beat him. She face palmed hard as they ambled in and sat around her. They didn't even try to avoid her like normal humans did. She internally groaned as Integra started speaking to them. Seras walked over to Annan and gave her a sympathetic look.

" I'm not sure they really are soldiers," Seras whispered lowly so no one would hear her.

" They are all going to die, maybe not in one of our small missions but the first time we get attacked, every last one of them," Annan said drawing a finger across her throat.

" And Annan will demonstrate," The vampire heard Integra say.

Annan gave the woman a long suffering look and stood. She walked past the men to face the captain.

" My first impression is that you are all incompetent," she hissed to him.

" Zhere is no way zhis girl is a vampire," the captain said to Integra with a small laugh. Annan sighed again and turned his face back to hers.

" I'll prove it. Block as many of my hits as you can," Annan said. She gave him a moment to prepare and then she lunged at him. Her speed was incredible and even though she pulled them each of her hits felt like a sledge hammer. She was done in a matter of seconds.

" Zero hits blocked, thirteen hits scored. You lose captain," she said bored. With that she proceeded to walk up the wall where she felt Alucard about to phase through.

" How , How can she be a vampire," the captain yelped.

" By birth, french man. And she isn't even the only one, let alone the oldest," Alucard said phasing through the wall. With a grin Annan let go of her hold on the wall and landed on his shoulders.

" Morning Alucard," she said with a laugh. She felt Alucard sigh and look back at her.

" What are you doing," he said.

" Having some fun"

" How is sitting on me fun,"

" You should see your face, that's entertaining enough for me,"

" Annan, get off my shoulders,"

" Not until you answer this one question,"

" What is it"

" Do you accept,"

"Of course,"

With a grin and an excited squeal she slid off his shoulders and gave him a hug. He stared down at her awkwardly but lightly placed an arm around her shoulders. Happy she ran through the wall to skip about in the building.

" Well Bernadette, you and your men have met Alucard and Annan. Seras is the little blonde sitting in the corner. Alucard and Seras work for me personally, they are master and fledgeling try not to get in their way. Annan on the other hand is here strictly on loan. Her boss and my family have been allies for generations and I called in a favor to have her. Do not try anything with her, she is under completely different orders than my vampires," Integra said.

" Different orders," he asked.

" Alucard and Seras know they are not permitted to harm any person that is not their target or working for them. Annan has permission from her boss to retaliate to any attack on her person. She also has a bonding mark that lets them know when she is in danger regardless of where she is," Integra said. Pip looked at the woman with fear in his face.

" I'd suggest not bothering her. If you absolutely must bother a vampire in this house hold, get Seras. She's the least likely to attack you," Integra said with a chuckle. As she turned to leave the room Walter appeared with a letter for her. She took the envelope and read the name of the sender. As soon as she recognized the name she flew into a flurry of curses and swears.

" Integra something wrong," Annan asked, having rushed back to the sitting room when she heard Integra's angry voice.

" This rat bastard," she said handing Annan the envelope to read. Annan looked at the name and her eyes grew wide. Section XIII? A bright smile spread across her face and her eyes burned brighter.

" Fate! Fate has brought you to me," She yelled, " My ancient enemy, Iscariot!" Integra calmed down after hearing those words.

" You know Iscariot? How," Integra asked.

" About six years ago they sent an emissary to my organization. The man wanted us to join him in his fight against monsters, thinking us to be god fearing humans. What he quickly found out was that we were very in touch with our own gods, and most of us were very far from human. He had one of the men with him try to kill us off. He managed to get an attack off on one of the young ones who were there to train and angered I personally ripped the mans head from his neck. His flunkies vanished soon after. They haven't come back since but I promised the little boy vengeance should I ever see a catholic dog again," Annan explained.

" They attacked a child," Integra said incredulously.

" They tried. The shot skimmed his shoulder and damaged his hearing for a long time," Annan said.

" I still have to meet with him, he has information on Millennium. You can come with but try not to start anything," Integra said. Annan nodded and went to prepare herself. Integra just heaved a sigh and told Seras and Alucard to be ready to leave in an hour. Every one left to either get ready for the meeting or settle into their bunks. Annan was in the middle of gathering her chain knife when Alucard phased into her room.

" Yes Alucard," she said pretending not to notice the hungry air about him.

" Are you aware of how Midians court," he asked.

" No but I know how demons court. There is a mark that is placed by the male on the female, then the male proves he can provide and protect, when the female is satisfied by his proof they mate and spend the rest of their very long lives tied as one being, should one die so does the other," Annan said. Alucard took the knowledge in and pulled her closer to him.

" Midians court very similarly but there are a few major differences. When two Midians court they may take blood from only each other unless its an emergency. This sharing off blood creates a link between the two where nothing is private, thoughts feelings and memories all merge together so you can't tell whose memory is whose. Like demons the males prove they can provide and protect but the females must prove they can protect themselves and any fledgelings they make. When both are satisfied with the proof they mate. From there it is like demonic matings except if the Midians are strong enough they can use the bond to pull their fallen mate back from death, and if they are not the living Midian will not die but they will never mate another" Alucard explained. Annan let that knowledge sink in and nodded at her chosen.

He grinned and leaned her head to the side, baring her throat to his fangs. She whimpered for being in such a vulnerable position, the years spent with canine demons having drilled dominance into her head. She had never allowed another access to such a sensitive place and to do so now made her nervous.

" Relax my dear, I thirst but I will not harm you. It will be the same for me when I must bare my neck to your fangs. We must do this to secure a courting bond," he explained calmly petting her hair trying to soothe her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled she nodded and braced herself for the bite. Alucard, realizing that she was as ready as she was ever going to be quickly sank his teeth into her skin and drank of her life's fluid. Her memories assaulted him and he watched as all the years of her live passed him by. He saw her awakening and her final fight in the feudal era that trapped them on the other side of the well. He watched as she lived among the strongest demons their instincts slowly becoming her own. He saw her grow and become what she was now and the sight amazed him. After he had taken enough to sate him he released her and soothed her wounds with his tongue healing his bite and calming his twitching girl.

Annan was relieved and confused. Part of her was glad to have her throat out of the jaws of some one much more powerful than her. And then Part off her wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with her throat in his grip letting him know her in the way only Midians could know one another. She looked to him her eyes searching for an explanation.

" It is your Midian instincts. So long in the presence of Dog and Wolf demons has dulled your natural instincts and replaced them with a canine's. A canine will show its throat only to a mate or Alpha. It is a protection method that has been with them since the days they ran wild and ungoverned. A Midian however spends their life searching for the one being that they will allow to drink from them. The places a canine will protect and bare only when beaten are places of regular greeting to a Midian. Midians do not bow or shake hands, they kiss wrists, like the french but on the wrist. You are confused because the majority of your life you have followed canine rules and now your Midian senses are coming to the surface," Alucard explained. He took a seat on her bed and motioned her forward.

" Come, now you must drink of my blood for it to be completed," he said. Wary Annan approached and swept his long black hair aside. She looked him the eyes searching for any doubt and found none. She pushed his head back and to the side and kissed the place where she would bite.

" This is how you submit a canine with out the nervousness, any other way will convince one that you are going to kill it" she whispered against his skin and sank her slender fangs into his flesh. The minute his blood touched her tongue her knees gave out. The thick liquid was strong and filled with power and every drop carried a memory. She saw his whole life in her minds eye. His triumphs and defeats, the day he was captured by Hellsing, how he'd been tortured and abused. What the glyphs on his gloves actually did to him, every thing played across her mind and she felt the warm heat of her tears flow across her cheeks. She released his neck and cleaned his wounds still crying. When she was done she turned from him, not wanting him to see how his life had affected her.

He pulled her face back to his and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He saw no pity in her eyes only a deep sadness for what he'd been through.

" I have not had the happiest life, forgive me for not warning you," he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and walked into the bathroom and cleaned her face up and built her self back into the girl she was instead of the blubbering mess she had been. He'd had a hard life, she knew that but she hadn't know just how hard. Now she knew every detail of that life and she had to be strong enough to handle it like he had. She splashed some water on her face and moved on pushing her sorrow for his fate deep into her mid to be forgotten.

" Annan, Integra is calling us, we should go," Alucard said from the door. With that the promise of revenge removed the last remnants of sadness from her mind and filled her with excitement. She burst through the door snatched her trench coat and pulled Alucard down the hall ways at top speed. Alucard was glad that she hadn't stayed depressed for very long, he knew what horrors she had seen but she didn't seem to think any less of him. But then, he'd seen some of the things she had done for her sister and he hadn't thought twice about it. After all it was normal for a Midian to torture their prey for the information they wanted.

Integra was waiting for them by the front door, silently amazed at the speed Annan was going down her halls.

" Are you ready to go," she asked.

" Never have I been more ready for anything ," Annan said with a smirk. Her grip on Alucard's hand tightened as she bounced on the balls of her feet. The five got in the car and drove off to meet the one person that none of them could stand. The meeting was to take place at the history museum in London, and upon their arrival they could tell why. It was crowded enough that no one would be suspicious but still relatively quiet. Annan and Alucard were following the Hellsing in the shadows while Seras was waiting at the entrance to the hall politely turning people away. Walter was with Integra as a butler should be. All was well with the meeting until Annan heard the Vatican man call her brothers friend a sow. With a grin full of malice she slipped away from Alucard and phased out beside Integra.

" I'm very sorry, but you see I thought I just heard you call my friend a Sow. Please, for my sanity, tell me I was wrong," She said sweetly.

" No you heard me right," Enrico said.

" I see, well I can't very well let you walk away after that. I'm sorry but your end is now," she hissed locking eyes with the man. Instant recognition passed between the two as their eyes met.

" You," they said in unison.

Annan started laughing loud enough to alert Alucard that something was up.

" Tell me human, how did you explain your little trip to Japan going so very wrong. I doubt they would have promoted you if they knew the truth. Did you tell them you killed me after I tore the head off your friend," she said her voice loud with excitement. Enrico blanched at her comment and quickly yelled out for the guard he brought with him. A stocky gray haired man with glasses and bayonets arrived on the scene and cast a glance to the girl.

" I haven't seen you before," he said looking her over.

" No you haven't but your friend and I go way back. I killed the one before you, tell me did they fix that bug that kills you forever if I tear your head off," she said in a perky voice.

" Anderson she's a monster like Alucard, shes the worst one I've ever seen! Kill her, bring peace to Father Dwayne's spirit," Enrico yelled. Annan grinned and fell into her stance. She readied herself as Anderson went through his whole prayer and for a few moments everything grew still, tension building in the air. Suddenly Seras was leading a tour group right through the middle of them. Annan groaned and sheathed her sword and shouted to Anderson.

" Kinda hard to rip your head from your shoulders with people watching," she said.

" Yeah, kinda kills the mood," he replied. He lowered his blades and turned to Enrico.

" We should bring the children here some time. I'm going to head back to the hotel."

Enrico nodded and then turned to Integra.

" Shall we talk outside," he said.

" That would be lovely," she answered, a tense smile on her face. The two walked away their butlers following them every step of the way. Annan turned to the corner of the room that was in shadow and motioned for her courted to come join her. He stepped out of the darkness with a wicked smirk on her face.

" Enjoy yourself," she asked him.

" Extremely," he answered. She looked up at him and sighed, the day light was getting to her. She suddenly felt very tired and she collapsed as her eyes slid closed. Alucard caught her and gave a chuckle. He sent Integra a mental message that he was taking Annan back to the Manor. He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled.


	2. The scaring will continue

His arrival back at the manor went unnoticed as he phased through to the basement. Carefully he laid Annan in her bed and covered her. The action surprised even him , making him stop for a moment and question himself. He came to the conclusion that it was simply something that he would only do for his bonded. He took a moment to take in her face as she slept. Her features were relaxed and calm, no traces of the snarky self confidence she usually held or the cold blistering rage she had felt when confronted by the Judas priest. Her pale skin was soft and she was still, and he thought her to be beautiful. Growling at himself for being so emotional he kissed her forehead and left the room to shoot something, hoping to restore his man hood just a bit.

Annan dreamed , as she so often did, of violence and bloodshed. The picture she as to relive this day was of her Master's previous general and his betrayal. It had been her most glorious and most terrifying day. Aida, the previous general felt that Sesshomaru had gotten soft and led his on forces in revolt. He had taken out half the force before Annan had awoken from her daily death. She had rushed to where she smelt blood the strongest and arrived to see her brother in law standing over his injured mate. The sight of Kagome clutching her abdominal held her focus as the scent of her sisters blood crippled her self control. Distantly she had heard a roaring sound in her ears only to realize a moment later that it was coming from her. Her pupils dilated to the point that her irises were but a crimson ring around the black and she summoned Doukatsu in her hand already lunging for the first enemy. She fought beautifully for hours until Sesshomaru's voice called her back from the haze of her rage. When she snapped back to reality the only things living in the room were her and her family. Friend and foe alike had fallen before her blade and fangs. The room was nearly destroyed, moonlight pouring in softly from the holes in the ceiling. She turned to see her sister's mate looking at her with a kind of pride whilst he tended to his mate. It was that day that she earned her place in his pack. They completed the familial bond that day and she had become general with the defeat of his entire force. It was also that day that she realized she was the only one that couldn't die. Her sister's mating meant that she wouldn't die of illness or old age but so many other things could end the life of her most precious person. Fear had gripped her heart and she had vowed never to let it get that close again. She trained her self from then on to wake with only the slightest scent of blood or the smallest sound of disturbance. It had been a hundred years since that day and she had yet to fail.

Annan was not surprised then, when she woke to the sound of a car pulling into the drive. Her mind and senses instantly alert as she bolted from the bed phasing into her battle gear and Walter's gift drawn. With stealthy quickness she reached the front of the manor in record timing. She cloaked herself in shadow and mentally told the approaching Integra that she was close by if their visitor turned violent. The shock she felt from Integra was both gratifying and annoying. She'd asked for Annan to come and assist with their problem, why was she shocked that Annan would protect her? Ignoring her mental wanderings she payed close attention to their guest even as she felt Alucard join her in the shadows.

Apparently they were all being summoned to a consul of the 12. In reality it as simply a meeting of all the powers of England. The Vatican, the Knights, the Queen, and Hellsing. Annan chuckled lightly to herself, amused that they thought they could summon her like a dog. She lived with Inu-Demons , she knew better than to call them like pets. It seems that they didn't know that here. Deciding to get her own two cents in she stepped from the shadows and approached, weapon drawn and armor gleaming and ornate.

" Soooo, do I look like a dog to you," she asked off offhandedly, checking her perfect nails for any chips or cracks, and finding none. The messenger jumped and turned to face her surprise written across his face as he trembled in his place.

" N-No ma'am," he said.

" Then why do you think any of you can summon me like one? Really I thought this place to be like, the birthplace of manners and the like," she quipped. The man paled and bowed quickly.

" Our apologies madam, we merely wished to invite you to join us, as a consultant. You could help us formulate a plan to defeat our enemy," the man hastily said, his voice wavering and unsure. Annan smirked down at him and placed her free hand on his cheek.

" Now, why on earth would I help a regent not my own, let alone the Vatican. No my only purpose here is to guard Sir Hellsing at the behest of my lord. And maybe if my courtier asks nicely I'll keep his child from getting herself killed. But help you? No, that's not in my mission objectives," she hissed softly. The man before her looked ready to piss himself in fear of her. She could feel his hearts unsteady beat, smell the adrenaline of his fight or flight reflex kicking in, and it made her smile. Finished with her intimidation play, she released his face and stepped over to Integra's side.

" I'll be at your little meeting, make no mistake, I must watch out for Sir. No doubt she'll be taking my courtier and his child and I can't leave them to their own devices. But do not expect nor ask for my help, you will not receive it," she said in a cold voice, " Integra I'll be watching." With that said she slipped back into the shadows and began trying to scrub the smell of the weakling of her skin. She was so deep in her focus she failed to notice her bonded approach her.

" Would you like my help," his deep voice called pulling her out of her stupor.

" If you think you could," she said holding out her hand. He grasped it and pulled her closer, covering her in his own scent as he kissed her roughly.

" Annan, my amant, I thirst for you. Bare your throat to me," he said, his voice deep and full of unyielding command. Annan gasped at his tone but put her head into his large palm and submit herself to him, the slim column of her pale throat his for the taking. Alucard placed a lingering kiss on her vein and bit into her with care. As before the sensation was strange for Annan. Slightly less than before but still strange. Her mind was slowly accepting that she would forever wish to have his lips on her throat and his fangs piercing her, but her instinct was resisting with all its might. She as an alpha female of the strongest inu pack that ever walked the earth, she should not be so willing to submit to any male. Her internal struggle ended with the removal of Alucard's fangs from her flesh. Sensing her hunger, and her waring instincts, he knelt before her and showed his throat to her gaze. Slowly she nuzzled his vulnerable place , her canine instincts telling her to calm him even as they fought the ones that told her to drink. She bit him a tad more roughly than he did her and she let out a whimper of apology as she drank him in. She heard him sigh as she pulled away from his neck.

Neither realized that the squat man from before had left until Integra called them forward from the dark. Alucard grinned as her left, the taste of Annan still on his tongue. The vampire pair stepped before her and waited for her to speak.

" I assume you heard everything," she said.

" Yes Sir," they said in unison.

" Good I expect you to be ready tonight. Every person of power will be there, at least the ones with supernatural power will be. They are already going to be on guard because of Annan's display and the fact that she is not under the rule of anyone in England," Integra said. Annan gave a snort at that information.

" They should be more afraid of the reason I'm here. Honestly, don't they know you don't just call in a foreign vampire, one of my caliber especially, unless you have a serious fucking need for one," She said with a dismissive tone, but they could see the laughter in her eyes.

" Annan you will respect the Queen at least. She can have me order Alucard to kill you. I would have to, and that would ruin my relationship with your boss," Integra said.

" Not really, Sesshomaru would probably think I deserved it. I may be part of his family and earned my place in his pack but he doesn't really like me. The only one he does like is his mate and their children, the rest of us have simply been more useful than average," she said , bored and use to her brother in law's general dislike of her.

She didn't know that Sesshomaru actually saw her as a daughter of the pack and loved her like one of his own. She didn't see her self as important and therefore in her mind no one did. Integra doubted her words, the message she had received from Sesshomaru regarding her spoke for its self. He had threatened all of London should something happen to the girl before her. She had never heard him make such threats before and it had shocked her. When he explained that she was his mate's sister she understood immediately. She was family , and nothing harmed Sesshomaru's family.

" I doubt that, but either way you must respect the Queen and you must also return to sleep. We leave and 9:00 pm. You will be ready," Integra ordered. Annan and Alucard nodded and left, phasing through the floor to their respective bedrooms to finish their day rest. Integra stared after them and felt a small part of her worry for them. This mess they were in was bad and the deeper they went into the rabbit hole the more traps and knives they found. She feared for them all if who they thought was behind this really was, the fall out would be disastrous and the death toll would be in the millions. More than even that she feared the involvement of Sesshomaru's forces. If anything happened to Annan they would rain terror and death upon the whole place until they found her. Then their was the growing relationship between the girl and Alucard. Her mind could not imagine what would happen if he was lost or even if he lost her. A rampaging Midian was an unstoppable force of nature, one that wrought destruction and pain until the streets ran red with blood.

With a sigh she turned and walked back to her bedroom to catch a nap before their meeting, knowing that it would run late into the night. She needed the rest anyway, all the worry she felt for her vampire and her friend was wearing her thin. She felt more tired than she should and older.

The rest of the day passed with no incident and quickly fell into the darkness of night. And with its fall into blackness it brought the rising of the vampires of Hellsing and their master. Integra watched Alucard and Seras prepare for their meeting with the Queen but didn't spot Annan. She turned a questioning gazes to Alucard who only grinned and shrugged his shoulders. They waited as long as they could but she didn't show. Finally they were forced to leave with out her and it had Integra in a foul mood. They Arrived at the Queen's selected meeting place and were stripped of their weapons at the door. Alucard's grin still had not faltered and Anna still had not made an appearance.

They were led into a room that held only a throne and a long table with chairs. Being the first to arrive Integra chose to sit at the head of the table and her vampires settled into position on either side of her. The sight was an imposing one to the others who quickly joined her. It made them feel small, in some subconscious way, less than significant in the eyes of the Hellsing heir. All except the Queen who could only feel a smug pride at knowing that she owned the vampires' master and thus them. When hey were all settled and going over the smaller things Annan decided to make her entrance. With a heavy blast of her power the large double doors ere thrown open and in she stepped, everything about her screaming ' fear me, you have no other choice'.

She was dressed head to toe in black, only the crimson of her shirt breaking her pattern. Her legs were covered in matte finished leather jeans, her combat boots covering her legs up to the knee. Her shirt a deep crimson mostly hidden by her floor length black trench coat. On her on visible hand she wore a fingerless glove the reflected the lights above them and buckled around her wrist. Her eyes were cover by the same dark glasses she had worn when she first arrived at Hellsing manor. Her obsidian hair was tightly french braided and hung over he shoulder still reaching her thighs. Her fangs gleamed against her dark purple lips as she strode forward face blank and aura cold. The heavy thunk of each step she took was the only sound in the room. They stared at her with awe and fear, which she secretly reveled in. She stopped her progress at the feet of the Queen and gave a small bow.

" Your Majesty," she said her voice monotone and just a cold as her aura.

" Welcome Vampire, might I have your name," the Queen said, nervous in the face of a power she did not control.

" I am Annan," she replied as she stood and walked to Integra's side.

" Bitches," she said in greeting to everyone else. She heard the Queen huff but she heard nothing else on the subject. Quickly everyone went back to what they were discussing, now moving on to their foe and hat they were to do about it. They were just about to reveal the name of their foe when a new voice did it for them.

" Millennium," it called out cheekily.

" Oh look its you again," Alucard said, his voice bored.

" How did I know Inuyasha hadn't really killed you," Annan said. Everyone turned to look at her, feeling the malice in her voice.

" Ah, Annan. How lovely to see you again! You know zhe Major still wants you to join him," the cat like boy said.

" He can have me when I am finally and truly dead. No wait, not even then," she said back voice dead.

The cat eared boy only shook his head and placed a small television like device on the table. Using a remote he powered it only only for them to be met with the face of the Major. Annan couldn't help her self, she began laughing like mad and doubled over.

" He's still so fucking fat! He's like a Nazi Louis CK," she gasped. Alucard couldn't help but laugh with her as he helped her to stand up straight.

" Ah if it isn't Annan. You know I still have the scar from the last time we met, oh and it looks as though Alucard is here to," the major said as Annan and Alucard calmed down. Hearing her name spill from the Nazi's lips struck her cold and filled her with rage. How dare he say her name that way.

" I bet you are wondering what I have planned for you and your great city," the pudgy man said.

" I'm gonna guess Nazi army," Integra said, her tone distant and bored.

" What how did you," was the major's response.

" I'm just good like that," she said with a smirk. As the fat man ranted on Annan noticed the cat boy was talking to Seras and the young vampire looked uncomfortable. Quietly she circled around behind the young man and released her full aura, the weight of it smothering everyone in the room. Black cats ears buried themselves against blonde hair as the teen turned slowly to see the unholy force behind him.

" Hello again , Schrodinger," she said with a manic smile.

" H-Hallo, A-A-Annan," he whimpered. Last time he had gone up against the vampire before him he had almost stopped existing just to get away from her. She had beaten and broken him in retaliation for his killing one of her men. Only her younger brother in laws interference had saved him. The hanyou had tried to kill him no doubt but physical death had been just what he needed to escape. Now he stood once more before the only being in the universe that he feared.

" Tell me Little cat, do you still have nightmares about our time together? Do you crawl into the doctor's bed at night and cry softly to yourself as the memories haunt you," she hissed with a smile on her face. A smile that to any outsider looked sweet and endearing but to those who knew her promised pain on every level of existence.

" Y-Yes," he whimpered his tail tucking between his legs. Her satisfied smirk only brought more fear to him and he began to tremble. His face time with his worst nightmare was mercifully short however as a high caliber bullet was fired straight into his face. Mentally singing praises for whoever shot him, he fell back and let his physical form dissolve.

" And like that , the war begins," she heard the major say off hand. The screen on the TV. thing went black as Annan stepped away from the body of her favorite victim.

" So, why was he so afraid of you Annan," Integra asked.

" Why should he not be, I am rather terrifying, am I not," she said as she pulled the glasses from her face revealing her burning red eyes. Integra simply gave her a look that said she as waiting for an explanation. With a sigh she pulled her aura back and put her glasses back on.

" He fears me because he once made the mistake of harming my pack. I found him and captured him. His treatment from there is to …... appalling, for me to feel comfortable telling you about. Suffice to say he still has nightmares about it to this day," Annan admitted with a small grin. Alucard looked at her with both pride and respect. She was definitely worth the challenge of courting. He had never met some one who could be as enigmatic as she. One moment she was smiles and sunshine and you would swear she couldn't hurt a fly, the next she was all cruel smirks and torture and you knew she was nothing but evil. Unable to hold himself back he pulled her into a searing kiss.


End file.
